


idiot

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on what Fraser said in his insta story, Drabble, Fluff, Fraser hurts his hand, Hurt/Comfort, James helps him fix it up, M/M, Soft Boys, short oneshot, soft, theyre both melts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "You're an idiot," James smiles, "We've got some antiseptic shit somewhere in the bathroom, c'mon."•Fraser hurts his hand and has his boyfriend James fix him up. (Based on Fraser's insta story)





	idiot

**Author's Note:**

> really short and shitty but im in my soft hours ok and frasers story made me uwu

"Why didn't you wake me?" James sighs, looking at the gash on Fraser's hand.

"Tried to, I did! You sleep like a fucking rock," Fraser winces as James takes his hand, removing the tissue and examining the cut.

"You're an idiot," James smiles, "We've got some antiseptic shit somewhere in the bathroom, c'mon."

Fraser follows, trying not to look at the still bleeding cut. James tells him to sit on the counter, so he hops up, legs dangling on either side of James' hips.

"I'm gonna clean it first, it might hurt a little bit okay?" James says, voice soft as he wets a cotton pad with warm water, pressing it gently to the cut.

Fraser hisses in pain, and hides his face in the crook of James' neck.

The taller chuckles, grabbing the antiseptic stuff and doing whatever he needed to as Fraser refuses to look.

"How did this happen again?"

"Was cleaning," Fraser grunts, "Stuck my hand in fucking glass under my desk."

"Stupid," James laughs, no malice behind the words as he finishes up.

"There we go," He says, Fraser pulling back and looking at his hand.

James kisses Fraser's forehead, then his lips, then his hand a few inches from the cut.

"You're a melt, thank you," Fraser mumbles, looking at James in the neon bathroom lights.

His eyes have dark circles beneath them, which makes Fraser feel guilty for taking up his morning with helping him, but he's smiling in a way so sweet that the worries fade away.

"Wake me up next time, silly. Throw a chair through my door, I don't care," James laughs, "Don't want you bleeding out on me."

"Got it," Fraser smiles, pecking his boyfriends lips and jumping to the ground. "You saved my life!"

James rolls his eyes fondly and flips off the bathroom light as they leave, "Come sleep more," He insists, "You fucking insomniac, come cuddle."

He agrees, because his hand is feeling a bit better, and his savior looks sleepy and fond and Fraser feels all warm looking at him.

"Okay, yeah."

It's even warmer under the covers and in his arms, and suddenly his hand doesn't seem to matter.

"You're a disaster and I love you," James mutters, pressing another kiss to his freckled forehead.

"I love you," Fraser replies, eyes slipping closed.

**Author's Note:**

> pls kudos or comment if u thought this was good/cute/etc !! thank u


End file.
